The present invention relates generally to safety devices for covering hazards and, more particularly, to moveable covers for covering open tracks.
Drilling oil and gas wells has always been a hazardous undertaking. Workers on offshore drilling platforms must contend with harsh environmental conditions, extremely large and heavy equipment, and unpredictable geologic formations. To contend with these hazards, numerous advancements in safety have been made.
Perhaps one of the most important safety advances in offshore drilling has been the utilization of automated equipment and robotics to perform some of the work previously performed by people. Rising labor costs and a renewed emphasis on personnel safety have made the cost of automation more palatable to drilling companies. As a result, advances in automation are being incorporated into offshore drilling operations faster than ever before.
However, along with these advances in automation have come new hazards. Consider, for example, automated pipe racking systems. Traditionally, rig-hands were required to physically move drill pipe from a stored position near a well bore and connect the drill pipe together before lowering it into the well. With the advent of automated pipe racking system (PRS) technology, rig-hands are no longer required to manually wrestle the drill pipe into position. Instead, an equipment operator in an environmentally controlled enclosure controls robotic equipment to perform many of the tasks formerly carried out by rig-hands.
The operation of a pipe racking systems requires that a PRS mechanism be able to move across the drill floor from where the pipe is racked, or stored, to the rotary table where the drill pipe is made up (connected) and then lowered into the well bore. To allow movement of the PRS mechanism, a track is run along the course that the PRS mechanism will follow. In practice, this track is generally about four inches across and approximately one foot deep, with gears inside to move the PRS mechanism.
While PRSs have the potential to greatly increase worker safety by limiting worker exposure to a variety of hazards, the PRS track creates its own hazards. It has been found that when the PRS mechanism is not in use, the track required for its movement causes a significant tripping hazard. During the course of day to day operations, rig-hands are frequently required to cross the PRS track. While doing so it is not uncommon for rig-hands to step in the track and twist their ankles. The possibility of dropping small objects in the track, thereby impeding the movement of the PRS mechanism, has also been noted.
Covering the track during long periods of non-use with a standard, immobile cover could provide a partial solution to the tripping and dropped equipment hazards. However, use of a non-moveable cover would be impractical. Firstly, the cover would have to be frequently installed and uninstalled, because the PRS mechanism can not move along the track with a non-moveable cover in place. Therefore, a non-moveable cover would provide no protection when the PRS is in use. Secondly, if rig-hands forget to install the cover over the track, or elect not to install the cover for short periods of time, the purpose of the track cover would be defeated.
What is needed therefore, is a track cover that moves in response to the PRS equipment movement to ensure that the PRS track remains covered during periods of both operation and non-operation.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a track cover for use with a mechanism configured to move along a track in a floor on an off-shore drilling platform. The track cover comprises a sheet moveably positioned over the track. This sheet is configured to be rolled and unrolled in response to the mechanism""s position.
The present invention also provides a track covering system comprising a track, a mechanism configured to move along the track, at least one track cover, a drum, and a motor. The drum is configured to receive the track cover, and the motor is configured to rotate the drum in response to the mechanism""s position along the track.
The present invention further provides a method for covering a track. The method comprises covering the track with a moveable track cover, and moving the track cover in response to movement of a device along the track.
An object of the present invention is to provide a moveable track cover system that keeps a track continuously covered, regardless of the position of a mechanism moving along the track.
An advantage of the present invention is that the track cover helps prevent workers from inadvertently stepping in or tripping over the track.
A further advantage of the present invention is that the track cover prevents objects from being inadvertently dropped into the track.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides a non-skid surface that supports workers while walking over the track.
An additional advantage of the present invention is that the track cover does not adversely affect worker efficiency by requiring repeated installation and removal.